Duel
by PonoKyunin
Summary: Harry vs. Voldemort, who can take the title? (Please read and review)
1. The beginning

Dueling: Harry Vs. Voldemort

Mist swept in from the east spreading the platform to endless possibilities, a small glow of a moon made a semi perfect out line on the light puffy clouds that hung in the sky. The wind slowly moved the mist around with the cry of the wolf hanging on. There was not rain, no shine, no thunder or lighting, just this invisible platform in the middle of the desert where the greatest battle in wizard history was going to take. Harry was going to formally challenge Voldemort for one last time, and this time it was to the death. Both fractions of light and dark took there first steps onto this small platform that was no bigger than a wrestling ring. Yet to the naked eye it seemed to stretch endlessly with the mist covering up the ground below. One miss step and there wouldn't be any more battle just the winner laughing out the name of the fallen. Harry looked around with his shimmering green eyes while his jet black hair draped over his eyes. Now older with more experience, a 6'1 man with tone muscles and a light tan stood in font of Voldemort. Voldemort looked at Harry with his crimson red eyes as his pale skin drifted the little moonlight they had. A man that couldn't even be defined as a man, a beast of the unknown Voldemort had become, once a dark lord of power but was chopped down in size many years ago by the same boy that challenged him on this day. There was no one there to tell the rules of the game; there wasn't a crowd to cheer on the winner or loser, just a battle with no inference. 

"Harry… this is the final time we will meet, for one of us it will be a whole new light, and for the other he will reign supreme with no match on this earth. Both you and I know that no one can match our powers, and that is why we must fight because only one of us can stay on this world." Voldemort said with a stern crisp voice.

Harry didn't say a word, just returned a comment by nodding his head. Both drew a weapon of choice, for Harry it was his wrist blades that shined in the moonlight. He had gotten so use to his blades during his training with the Vampires in America. Harry covered himself in a green robe that semi hide him in the dark like a night flower that was just blooming. Voldemort decided to choose and older, more reliable weapon, and ancient green board sword made of Jade and Diamond, with a twist of his wrist the blade shimmered in the moonlight. Covered in his grey old parched cloak it covered his body from head to toe. Harry looked into Voldemort's eyes directly, just staring almost like he had been hypnotized by his eyes. Yet Voldemort looked away breaking Harry's stare, something in Harry's eyes made Voldemort fear and shake lightly.

"Bow…" Harry said and his lowered his head to Voldemort. Voldemort lowered his head in return. 

Both at the same time raised there heads and swiftly moved into there fighting positions. Each looked at each other, just staring waiting for one to move. With another cry of a wolf it signaled the beginning of the end…

(Part 2 coming in two days)

(Check out my friends stories, in my opinion of the underrated stories here on Fan Fiction. http://fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=230269) 

(The Apocalypse is coming... Are you ready?)

(For all those Kiss from a Rose readers, I'm sorry that its been taking me a long time to get another chapter out, I'm hitting dead walls ever minute and cannot get a idea running long enough to write them down to finish off the rest of the story. I will try my best in getting that out as soon as possible.)


	2. Fight

Dueling: Harry Vs. Voldemort

Part 2:

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Harry charged at Voldemort picking up the mist around him, Voldemort yelled and charged at Harry. Like to comets on a collision course the mist trailed behind them both. With a great clang steel and diamond hit making a sparkling shine throughout the western world. A force vibrated through the air shaking the very foundations of the platform. Harry and Voldemort looked at each other once again, like repeating the past and not looking towards the future. Grinding there metal together as they stared, making small sparks shimmy off. Slowly the wind shifted again and Harry jumped back going with the wind leaving Voldemort there smiling. Voldemort raised his hand to Harry and mutter something as his hand started to glow, then slowly the glow started to spread throughout his body. Finally his whole body was covered with a yellowish glow. 

"You shall die now potter, I'm truly sorry that you have to die so soon." Voldemort suddenly blurred and striking Harry in the gut with the butt of his sword knocking the wind out of Harry and falling back into the mist. The mist picked up and covered Harry making Voldemort lose Harry. 

"Dam…" Voldemort looked around for some trace of Harry.

Harry hung onto the side of the platform regaining his strength and composure. Harry hung there like a fly one sticky paper, not making a sound, or movement. 

"Come out little boy, you can't hide forever…" Voldemort hissed moving around the platform.

Slowly Harry crawled from the ledge onto the platform and stood proudly making the mist rise with him. 

"There you are… good, now can we get on with this..." Voldemort still had the yellow glowing light around him. Harry scuffled and dusted himself off and got back into a fighting position then held out his right hand and looked at Voldemort. With a smirk and using his fingers to call Voldemort over Harry smiled and waited for the attack. Voldemort moved with such speed it was hard to keep track of the movements. Harry smiled as he watches the mist trail quickly coming towards him. Harry suddenly jumped and back flip kicked nailing Voldemort in the face with his heel sending Voldemort back to the other side of the arena. Harry smiled and retracted his blades and stood tall and strong waiting for his enemy to get up. 


	3. middle

Dueling: Harry Vs. Voldemort

Part 3:

"Fool…" Voldemort said as he watched Harry smiling at him.

"Really, then why is the fool beating you." Harry replied in a cocky tone of voice.

Voldemort erupted and charged at Harry with his sword in full swinging motion from the top of his head to the front. Harry ducked and rolled off to the side and swung his knee right into the mid section of Voldemort making him lose grip of his sword. The ground clanged with jade and diamond as the sword hit the ground and titling over the edge then free falling down the side of the arena. Wasting no time in having Voldemort in this position Harry brought his palm up into the jaw line knocking Voldemort right his feet. Voldemort was still stunned after to consecutive blows to the stomach and head as Harry lifted up his leg and brought down with all his force onto Voldemort's chest. The sound of cracking branches came from the blow telling the world that the dark side had just taken a huge blow. Harry moved back from his assault and let Voldemort stumble up and move to the other side of the arena while holding his rib cage. 

"Give up?" Harry asked as he finally brought his blades out again. 

Voldemort looked back at Harry and just spat out a large amount of blood onto the ground. 

"Never…" Voldemort said trying to stand straight up, but it was not use, Voldemort now knew that Harry could have his way with him and there wasn't a soul in sight to stop him. Yet Voldemort stood there proud and tall making sure that he isn't going to go down with out a fight to the finish. Harry stood there once again, just watching Voldemort wince like a baby boy with a booboo on his knee. Like a flash of blinding light Harry wasted not time in unleashing the final assault upon Voldemort. Caught by surprise Voldemort couldn't respond fast enough to do anything to block his attacks. Harry slammed his fist straight into the chest of Voldemort making him cry out in pain, and then with a back flip Harry slammed his heel into the head of Voldemort. Voldemort crying out in pain as he bounced on the ground hearing his bones crack everywhere on his body. Slowly wheezing surrounded the now silent arena Voldemort laid on the ground. Harry slowly moved back to his side of the arena and watched Voldemort hesitantly stand up again. Spitting out more blood and coughing up blood told that Voldemort was going to die any ways.

"Give up yet?" Harry said in a cocky tone of voice. 

"Never…" In a harsh and rash voice Voldemort.


	4. The end

Dueling: Harry Vs. Voldemort

Part 4:

Harry grinned and took a deep breath and slowly started to close his eyes. Voldemort continued to cough up blood; gradually it dripped off his lower lip spattering on the ground. The wind started to change directions again this time flowing with Harry and making Voldemort wince as the cold air touched his harden face. Harry stood there not looking at his opponent just seeing something through his mind feeling the natural energies around his body. Flowing like wine the mist started to gather around Harry's body and form a small light shield that slowly started to cover around him. Voldemort looked shocked and surprised and tried to summon up any energy that he had left in him. Harry looked over to Voldemort, smiling as he slowly walked to him gracefully and without fear. Voldemort looked prideful yet in his red beady eyes he looked as scared as a person could be when they have lost the match and it was certain death. 

"Do you give up?" Harry asked again looking a bit more unstable then before. 

"I would die before I give it all up to you." Voldemort let out before closing his eyes knowing that it was certain doom for him. 

"So be it." Harry said in a god like figure. 

Harry looked at Voldemort just standing there holding his rib cage and slowly moved closer. Voldemort slowly started to move back, the white mist started to rise with each step. Harry continue his movement pushing Voldemort back, the mist shield that was around him swirled around his body making a small funnel of wind that Harry seemed to enjoy. Voldemort took another step back and felt that the ground wasn't there any more; Harry cornered him to the edge. 

"It's time for you world to end now Voldemort, You can no longer harm instant people, me or my friends. Today is your last day on earth, not even the gods can save you from this fate." Harry said in a deep voice. Voldemort couldn't say anything; he was barely balancing the edge. Slowly Harry pulled back his hands cupping them at the side of his waist. The mist slowly twirled around his body and started to gather up inside his palm of his hand. Building for his last assault Harry stood there trapping Voldemort on the edge powering up something so powerful it would destroy the mind and body of Voldemort. 

"It's time for you to end…" Harry said clearly as the light of day, slowly the mist around his body transferred into his palm and then became a grey ball. With a great burst of light and dark the ball hits Voldemort straight in the chest knocking him completely off the platform and through the misty clouds.

(Thank you for reading)


End file.
